Baby it's Cold Outside
by ell13
Summary: It's Christmas in New York, and Leo REALLY doesn't want Calypso to leave. Caleo! One-shot! My longest one-shot ever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Heroes of Olympus**_** or **_**Percy Jackson **_**series. *sighs.* I should've asked for **_**that**_** this year for Christmas.**

**A.N. I **_**had**_** to write something Christmas-y. In order to appease my Christmas writing urges, I wrote this from an idea I had while sitting on a couch as **_**Baby it's Cold Outside**_** played in the house. So, Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this!**

It was Christmas morning, and Calypso woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"_Di Immortales!_" she cursed. Unlike most teenaged mortal girls, Calypso really hated her phone. It kept ringing in the most inconvenient and random moments. Ugh, 21st century technology…

She felt around for her phone, finally grasping onto it. She jammed the speaker phone button.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" a voice warbled through the speaker, filling up the room, and successfully damaging Calypso's ear drums. Gripping the side of her head, she turned the volume a few ten notches.

"What Leo?" she groaned, her words slurred from sleep.

"Aw, just woke up, sleepyhead? Guess what day it is!" Leo excitedly answered. Calypso always wondered how he had so much energy all the time. It was annoying. And kind of cute. But mostly annoying.

Calypso sighed, sitting up in her bed, "The day you'll finally leave me alone?"

"What?" Leo asked, confused for a second, "Oh, no! It's Christmas, remember? So, yeah, come over to my flat in, like, three minutes! I have a surprise for you!" Before Calypso could ask how the heck she was supposed to get ready in three minutes, Leo hung up.

Rubbing her eyes, Calypso swung her legs off to the side of her bed.

"It's too early in the morning for this," she complained. She rushed to the bathroom, where she hurried to brush her teeth, and comb her hair. Hastily, she tied her hair into a loose ponytail. After that, she ran to her closet, where she threw on a red T-shirt, a white wool sweater, and a pair of jeans. Was that Christmas-y enough? Sure, why not? Then, she grabbed a couple of gifts off her drawer for Leo, and sprinted out the door to Leo's apartment room on the other side of the building.

"Leo," Calypso gasped as she burst through the door, "I'm here."

Leo was inside tapping his fingers rapidly on his dining table. "About time you came!"

"Oh no," she said nervously, "Am I _that _late? Sorry, I didn't check the time-"

"No," Leo responded, "You're actually a minute and 30 seconds early." Calypso rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," he continued, "I have your surprise. Come on!" He jumped up from his seat, and clutched Calypso's arm, dragging her off into another room.

When they stopped, Calypso found herself in Leo's bedroom. Lying on the pillow was a wooden case.

"Go on," Leo said to her with a push. Slowly, Calypso inched toward the bed. As she came closer, she noticed that the case was etched beautiful flowery patterns, and in the middle of it all was some writing.

TO MY SUNSHINE

Calypso smiled. She picked up the case, admiring the handiwork. Then came the moment of truth: she opened the case.

Within a bed of velvet laid a glimmering, silver necklace. Latched onto the chain was a pendant: a silver moonlace. Calypso gasped and put a hand to her heart. It was so elegant, and beautiful.

Leo had somehow materialized beside her.

"It's not much," he said sheepishly, "I had some left over silver from another project, and-"

Calypso wrapped her arms around his neck and silenced him with a kiss, "It's _perfect_!" Leo looked stunned, like, _Are you kidding me lady?_

Then, Calypso tapped her chin, "Though…it's not the best gift I've ever received."

"Oh." Leo said, sounding dejected, his head down. But Calypso just grinned and tilted his head back up.

"Because a Christmas with you is the greatest thing you could _ever_ give me," Calypso finished, and kissed him again.

The rest of the day passed by so quickly. Calypso had given Leo her gifts **(A.N. Not going to list them because I'm too lazy.)**, which Leo really enjoyed. Throughout Christmas Day, the couple watched Frozen at least three times (at Leo's request), drank the whole apartment's supply of hot chocolate, gallivanted through the halls, and pretty much did nothing productive.

Too soon, it was already 11:00 at night, and Calypso figured it was time to go home.

Grabbing her sweater from the couch, she called to Leo who was in the kitchen, "Hey, Leo! I'm going to head back to my room now!" Immediately, Leo darted out and tackled her.

"Noooooo!" he screamed, "You can't leave me!" Right there, Calypso decided that it was _not _a good idea to let Leo have hot cocoa ever again.

"It's nearly _midnight_," Calypso pointed out.

Leo looked at her with a frightened expression, "But-but…" He grasped for some excuse. "It's cold outside!" Calypso raised her eyebrow.

"We live in an _apartment_. I don't even go outside to get back to my room, Leo."

"But it's cold in the hallways!" Leo protested. Calypso tried to relinquish herself from Leo's vice-like grip. Yeah, it wasn't working.

Calypso groaned, "Leo, let go of my arm!" Her boyfriend just shook his head and dragged her back to the couch, where he made her sit down.

"Why can't you stay?" he asked with adorable begging eyes. Calypso forced herself to look away. _Don't look at his face, don't look at his face_.

"Well, first of all, I don't want to," Calypso lied. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Leo, who feigned a look of hurt.

"Secondly, even if I _did_ want to-which I don't-think of all the trouble we'd be in!" she continued.

Leo, puzzled, queried, "Trouble?"

Calypso threw her hands into the air, "_Di Immortales!_ Yes, trouble, Valdez! Coach Hedge. Percy/Annabeth scandal. Do you know what will happen to us?" She had hoped the mention of a certain satyr would scare Leo, but instead, the son of Hephaestus shrugged.

"Whatever. He wouldn't find out. And I don't mind if we get bells tied around our necks," Leo stated.

"I do!" Calypso retorted. She couldn't believe that Leo didn't just give up after she brought up Coach Hedge. I mean, had he lost his rationality? This was _Gleeson Hedge_ they were talking about.

Now, Calypso was getting really irritated. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Leo, I'll see you _tomorrow_," she promised, "You know when tomorrow is? Like, in a few hours, okay?"

"What if you died?!" Leo exclaimed, "What if you just walked outside and then it was really freezing cold and they you died? I can keep you warm in here!" He demonstrated his point by producing some flames in the hand that wasn't clinging to Calypso's arm.

"Again. We live in an apartment."

This time, Leo didn't answer. He just stared at her with his puppy-dog eyes and stuck his lip out, and Calypso didn't bother looking away. It was clear that he simply _wasn't_ going to give up. So…might as well…

Calypso sunk into his arms. "I think I might stay for a while, then."

Leo looked shocked, only for a moment, before grinning, "You're not leaving?"

Calypso rubbed her arms emphatically for dramatic effect, "Well, I would, but…" she said, "Ah, it's cold outside."

THE END

**A.N. Yay, I finished! Happy Holidays, guys. By the way, this was actually supposed to be a five-shot featuring Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Percabeth, then all four, but I had to change it because…uh, I don't know how to write Jasper and Frazel. Anyway, sorry, if it's sloppy writing; Christmas is almost over in my time zone, so I really just wanted to hurry up and post it. I hope you had a wonderful day!**


End file.
